


wonder what it's like to be loved by you

by another_lonely_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy is Infatuated, F/M, Flash Forward, Fluff, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Inspired by the song Wonder, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Post-War, romcom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_lonely_writer/pseuds/another_lonely_writer
Summary: Hermione Granger was not someone he could have; her friendship was already far more than he deserved- but for a second he wonders. He wonders what it might be to be loved by her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	wonder what it's like to be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendell/gifts), [LeilahMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/gifts).



> I was scrolling through tumblr when I saw this absolutely gorgeous work and the quick drabble practically wrote itself. [Avendell ](https://avendell.tumblr.com/) is a genius. If you somehow don't know who they are, what are you doing?! This particular piece was commissioned by [ LeilahMoon ](https://leilahmoon.tumblr.com/) so I hope you don't mind me adding in a bit of story!
> 
> Please go check out the art [ here! ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d20190397eeac23191d043d08d130ac5/ff524e33bd0b5125-32/s500x750/2ec7d88118b815640ac7ce1ee8d4b79d46434266.jpg)

Out of all the possible futures Draco had imagined, this certainly wasn’t one of them. He had spent countless sleepless nights, haunted by visions of Azkaban cells and screams that blended together until he couldn’t think straight; until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Visions of ruthless Wizengamot hearings condemning him to a life without a wand, nightmares of exiles and loneliness. On particularly awful nights, he thought he could still hear the cackle of his Aunt ricocheting through the manor walls; he could still feel the unnatural chill that accompanied the silent footsteps of The Dark Lord as he sauntered through Draco’s home- tainting it with his presence.

Sometimes, Draco swore he could still feel his mark burning.

Those nights were the worst, where he woke up in a cold sweat, throat raw and aching. Wand gripped in hand as he gasped wildly trying to catch his breath.

Draco hadn’t imagined _this_ , however. A mandatory attendance to redo his last year at Hogwarts was part of his court order. He would gladly take it over any other alternatives without hesitating. Hogwarts was home to many of his demons, the place was stained with memories of Carrow’s reign and his cowardice. How many times did he wonder what he could have done differently?

It wasn’t too bad, however. He kept his head down; ignored the sneers and didn’t respond to the jibes. Many students were hostile, most liked to pretend he didn’t exist.

It was okay.. _.truly_. He had expected it- expected worse even.

What he hadn’t expected was Hermione Granger. 

Granger was no stranger to him; he’d teased her and taunted her and was sure made her cry on an occasion or two. She had quipped and snarked right back at him and on one memorable occasion- broke his nose.

Their history wasn’t a pretty one, anyone could attest to that. Scathing looks and hissed insults painted most of their interactions. She had every reason to loathe him. She should hate him.

Yet she was here, sitting next to him in the library. Quill in hand, occasionally jotting down notes from the tome she was reading. Draco was supposed to be working on his charms essay but he couldn’t focus, his eyes kept drifting to Granger sitting beside him. 

The sun was shining in through the large windows and casting a glow on her. She looked ethereal. The light was weaving through her curls, making him regret every single time he had made fun of it. The freckles smattered across her nose just a bit more prominent today made him want to reach out and pull her close, just so he could count every single one.

She was golden. She was untouchable. Draco knew he was being foolish but this certainly wouldn’t be the worst decision he has made. It might be the one that hurt the most though.

‘ _She’s not yours to covet_.’ but he can’t help the flutter in his heart when she looks at him and smiles. He can’t believe that this witch would offer him her friendship, her _trust_. 

Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted this response. He had practiced his apology for hours, agonizing over the fact that his words could never truly be enough. She had certainly thrown him for a loop. He had wished for her tolerance. He had received her respect.

Hermione Granger was not someone he could have; her friendship was already far more than he deserved- but for a second he wonders. He wonders what it might be to be loved by her. 

* * *

_Draco is laughing as they walk the streets of Hogsmeade, bags filled with books he bought for her. Her eyes would sparkle as she picked them each off the shelf, prattling on about each one. He would make it a point to disagree with her on some inane comment just to see her eyes light up as she launched into an explanation. Draco would try to keep up but Hermione has always been faster than him._

* * *

_Draco is fidgeting nervously with a bracelet. It’s a string of diamonds and it's sparkly and slightly over the top. It’s everything Granger would hate. She would refuse it, but he still had to try._

_“An offer of a formal courtship,” he says, willing his voice to be steady. He braces himself for the outburst but she simply blinks and holds out her hand. “It’s an important custom in your circles, and it’s too much but there are worse things than having physical proof someone cares for you.” Her voice is matter of fact, leaving no room for questioning. Draco may be biased but the Malfoy heirloom certainly suits her._

* * *

_Draco is sitting across from her in an upscale restaurant- both of them dressed in finery. He is nervous but he is happy. He has wanted this for so long. Her hair is done up and an errant curl keeps falling from its place. Draco grabs the strand and deftly tucks it behind her ear and she whispers a thank you against his lips. They wine and dine and talk the night away. He kisses her outside her door, tasting her and memorizing her. He doesn’t know much about religion but the closest he’s ever gotten was when he was in Hermione’s arms._

* * *

_Draco would try his best to make friends with her friends. He would join her with her dinners with the Weasleys. He would apologize to all of them, for his actions, for his family’s actions. Maybe one day they would forgive him. She would reconnect him with his Aunt and Nephew. Draco has always wanted siblings. He showers Teddy with gifts and affection and Hermione teases him. “He’s going to be as spoiled as you were, if you keep this up love!”_

* * *

_Draco would be her date to Ministry functions she would undoubtedly be invited to. He would buy her the dress she wanted and make sure he matched. He would show up to her place with flowers in hand. Her hair would be pinned back and she would look even more stunning than usual. Draco would try to convince her that they could be a bit late to the party as he peppered kisses across her neck. Her laughter would soothe his heart and they would dance the night away, lost in each other._

* * *

_Draco would spend hours scouring the Malfoy vaults before giving up and meeting the family jeweler. He would have him make something as unique as the women he loved. He would fidget with the ring and it would keep him up at night. When he finally finds the courage to ask, she responds before he can even get the question out. “Yes!” She throws herself into his arms and Draco thinks he might be the luckiest man alive._

* * *

_Draco can’t stop the tears streaming down his face. He hears a few chuckles from the guests sitting in front of him but he doesn’t care. Hermione is a vision in white, walking towards him. What did he do to deserve this? A bouquet of flowers is clutched tightly in her hand and she slowly makes her way towards him- ready to pledge herself to him. Salazar knows, he’s always been hers._

* * *

_Draco is holding a small bundle in his hands. A baby swaddled in blue, but the tuft of pale blonde hair is unmistakable. He looks up at his wife, awe in his eyes. “Hermione” he whispers._

_“I know” She replies, a faint smile on her lips. She looks exhausted and worn out but Draco has never seen anything half as beautiful. He is holding their child. Their little miracle._

_He wouldn’t change anything in their history, not if it meant they wouldn’t end up right here in this moment of time- together._

* * *

_Draco sees Hermione in his arms, dancing through the halls of the manor. They are older, time has been kind to them. He notes the increasing grey streaks in his wife’s hair. She teases him about the new wrinkles around his eyes. The portraits watch the couple with exasperated fondness; this isn’t an uncommon scene in the house. The husband and wife gaze into each other’s eyes as the sound of their children's mischief echoes in the background. Draco presses his lips to Hermione’s forehead, knowing this is bliss._

* * *

“Draco?” Granger is looking at him with her brow furrowed. He blinks, shaking his head in an effort to clear it. 

“Are you alright?” She questions. He clears his throat to reply, “Never better.” 

With one last glance at her, he looks down at his parchment and gets back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Generic mood board for the drabble.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
